I'll Jump For You
by sociopathicplatypus
Summary: When Prussia is dissolved at the end of World War II, he feels there is nothing left to live for. His brother is a superpower, and Francis and Toni have other people to care for. But, one person joins him when he decides to end it.  T for suicide


Hey~ My first fanfic ever posted~ I just felt the need to post something, haha Lemme know what you think! It's also super short -.- SORRY!  
>I don't own Hetalia. Nor do I own Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. They all belong to their respective owners~<p>

* * *

><p>I stood on top of the building, looking down at the lights below. This was my fate, I didn't deserve love or kindness. I was destined for loneliness. I glanced around quickly. I wanted my last memory to be of Brandenburg.<p>

I sighed in content. A light breeze was floating by, and it calmed my nerves.

**_On top of the roof,_ **

**_the air is so cold and so calm_ **

I preparing myself to jump, when I heard you breathing heavily behind me. I twisted my head around to look. Tears were running down your face, and you were whispering my name. I turned back around, pretending not to have heard you.

**_I say your name in silence,_ **

**_You don't wanna hear it right now._ **

**_The eyes of the city,_ **

**_Are counting the tears falling down_ **

**_Each one a promise,_ **

**_Of everything you never found_ **

I lifted my foot up, fully intending to take my last step of life, before you started screaming.

"I scream into the night for you, don't make it true, don't jump...

The lights will not guide you through, they're deceiving you, don't jump.

Don't let memories go, of me and you, the world is down there out of view. Please don't jump..." you finished, sobs racking your body.

My heart tightened, and for a moment, I forgot why I was about to jump. I wanted to hold you tight, and never let go. Whisper that everything was okay, that I'd stay through the night with you. I quickly blinked back tears.

Turning around, I glanced at you again. Your hand was outstretched, and your eyes pleaded for me to stay.

**_You open your eyes,_ **

**_But you can't remember what for._ **

**_The snow falls quietly,_**

**_You just can't feel it no more. _**

I grasped your hand tightly, my sleeve rolling up my pale and emaciated arm. You let in a little gasp, running your hands over several cuts that refused to heal. I pulled back quickly, tears threatening to spill over, as I realized that you didn't accept me.

"You lost yourself in your pain, and you dream of the end... Just to start over again." You whisper.

I looked at your red face, recalling what you had just said.

**_I scream into the night for you,_ **

**_don't make it true,_ **

**_Don't Jump..._ **

**_The lights will not guide you through,_ **

**_they're deceiving you,_ **

**_Don't Jump._ **

**_Don't let memories go,_ **

**_of me and you,_ **

**_the world is down there out of view._ **

**_Please don't jump..._ **

You took my hand in yours forcefully, refusing to let go, before uttering two sentences.

"I don't know how long, I can hold you how strong." You whispered quietly.

"I don't know how long," I repeated.

"Just take my hand, give it a chance. Don't jump."

I shook my head. I wasn't going to back down.

**_I scream into the night for you,_ **

**_don't make it true,_ **

**_Don't Jump..._ **

**_The lights will not guide you through,_ **

**_they're deceiving you,_ **

**_Don't Jump._ **

**_Don't let memories go,_**

**_of me and you,_ **

**_the world is down there out of view._ **

**_Please don't jump..._ **

**_Don't Jump!_ **

I pulled you into a hug, as an instant feeling of security overtook me. I sighed and rested my head on your shoulder. You lifted my head up with a finger, and gave me one last kiss.

"And if all that can't hold you back, Gilbert. I'll jump for you." You said quietly, before taking my hand in yours and standing on the ledge with me. You gave me one more kiss, before we jumped. I didn't regret a thing, now that you were with me.

My final thoughts weren't of West, Francis or Toni. They would be fine without me. No, I thought of you.

_I love you, Liz._

* * *

><p>What do you think? Did I fail epically? I'm preparing myself for the flames that are sure to come...<p> 


End file.
